


ripped to shreds

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [125]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 04, Threats of Violence, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: He hasn't been gone long," Stiles says, his foot tapping a hurried rhythm against the floor, mere inches from a pool of dark blood that has yet to congeal. "She can't have taken him far." It takes every ounce of self-control that he has to keep his voice mostly steady; really, he wants to do exactly what Laura's doing, wants toscreamwith anger.And, also like her, he wants to rip off Kate Argent's head.





	ripped to shreds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BansheeLydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/gifts).



> written for a microfic challenge on tumblr! the prompt I wrote this for was "Staura + silent fury." set between the last episode of season 3B and the first episode of season 4, in an alternate universe with no Hale fire.

"I'm going to take her goddamn head off!"

Laura's rage-filled voice echoes around the entire loft, bounces off the concrete pillars and glass ceiling. She's pacing up and down the middle of the main room, her eyes glimmering red. One of Derek's shirts is wrapped around her left hand, and she's gripping it so tightly that Stiles is surprised it hasn't ripped yet. 

"He hasn't been gone long," Stiles says, his foot tapping a hurried rhythm against the floor, mere inches from a pool of dark blood that has yet to congeal. "She can't have taken him far." It takes every ounce of self-control that he has to keep his voice mostly steady; really, he wants to do exactly what Laura's doing, wants to _scream_ with anger. 

And, also like her, he wants to rip off Kate Argent's head. 

"I'm going to kill her," Laura says, crossing the room and dropping to a hunker in front of Stiles, eyes on where Derek's blood is slowly staining the floor. "I'm..." She trails off, but her shoulders are still shaking in silent fury, and Stiles leans forward until he can drops his hands to them. He can only imagine how difficult it is for her to stay sitting still, to not simply fling herself out into the night and follow Derek's scent.

But the rest of the pack is on their way, and while there's no doubt in Stiles' mind that Laura is a more than capable alpha, he also knows that there's strength in numbers, and if they want to take down Kate Argent for good, they'll need all the strength they can get. 

"The others are gonna be here anytime now," he says, sliding forward to the edge of the chair so that he's closer to her. "We're going to find her, and we're going to make her sorry that she came back to life. Alright?" 

Laura nods, long dark hair falling in a curtain around her face, and lets out a long, shuddering breath. 

"I'm going to rip her apart." Her voice is quieter and steadier now, but it's also deeper, infused with the wolf living inside of her.

"I know," Stiles says, leaning forward even further so that he can press his lips to the top of her head. "I'm going to help you."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
